Last week, Umaima and Gabriela decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. After 4.72 minutes, Jessica agreed to time the runners. Umaima sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 41.85 seconds. When it was Gabriela's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 36.92 seconds. How much faster was Gabriela than Umaima in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Gabriela was than Umaima, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Umaima's time - Gabriela's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ Gabriela was 4.93 seconds faster than Umaima.